The present invention relates to an element for fixing ligaments.
The grafting of natural ligaments or the placing of artificial ligaments is generally effected by previously making in the opposite osseous bodies canals in which the ends of the ligaments are introduced and fixed.
However, taking into account the efforts to which they are subjected, the ligaments tend to rupture, loosen or slacken to such an extent that it becomes necessary to operate again to replace or re-tension them.
In the case of conventional modes of fastening (screws, clips, . . . ), the operations prove to be delicate and the results are not always satisfactory.